


Tale of Fire and Light

by Lavender_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i may turn this into a full blow thing, maybe like each chapter is a snapshot of reader's life, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_chan/pseuds/Lavender_chan
Summary: On a whim, you decided to change your life and its lead you all the way here to the Underground. Monsters, magic and love--and a fiery bartender are going to make you happy for the change.Grillby/Reader one-shot





	Tale of Fire and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FitofPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/gifts).



> Heyya~
> 
> So, funny story: I decided to take a short break from my Overwatch fanfic ([Scraps of Starlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13292205)) and my wonderful friend [FitofPaige](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/pseuds/FitofPaige) requested a 'smutty Grillby drabble' and I happily agreed! Now, before you look at the word count and start to yell at me: Yes. I know this fic is over 5000 words. Yes, I know that's not drabble length. I...got carried away, haha.
> 
> ALSO THIS WAS BETA-READ BY THE WONDERFUL [UWA-SO-FRISK/DISILLUSIONIST9](http://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/uwa-so-frisk), WHO IS A GEM AND A TREASURE!!
> 
> And here it is, the Grillby/Reader smutty ~~not drabble~~ fic! I hope you all enjoy :D

It was probably--most definitely--safe to say, that you had never been in a situation like this before.

You were currently trapped in a pantry, hiding from a group called the ‘Royal Guard’, lead by a fish woman who was apparently out for your blood. Oh, and your boss was pressed against your back, since Papyrus picked the smallest dry closet in the whole of Grillby’s bar to stash the two of you.

Said owner and boss shifted closer behind you and you once again felt the need to iterate to yourself:

You had _never_ been in a situation like this before. In fact, you weren’t entirely sure what in your life had lead up to this point, but you were completely sure it had everything to do with the decision you made 6 months ago.

Six months ago, you broke your routine.

Your life on the surface had been so boring up to that point. Always exactly what everyone expected, not just of you, but of everyone. Go to school, get good grades, graduate and sign up for college, stress yourself out to the point of ulcers until you squeaked by with a bachelors in Liberal Arts. All just so you could work for minimum wage at some glorified retail warehouse desk job that only hired you because you happen to be a woman and it would look good for their company’s statistics, completely ignoring your diploma once they acknowledged that you had one.

And for nearly every day of your life, things were the same.

Wake up, shower, eat the same breakfast (because it was what was ‘healthiest’). Go to work, let your boss yell at you for someone else’s screw ups, skip lunch because you have to fix said mistake, or because you have to push papers, or just because the woman in the office next to you commented on your muffin top. Then, it was rushing home to beat the rush hour, likely ordering pizza because cooking was for the wealthy and because you were just too damned tired.

Weekends weren’t much better--you slept through most of it and gorged on TV to dull out the darker voices telling you that you should have amounted to more than this by now in your life.

So you broke your routine.

You called in sick on a bright and sunny Wednesday in the middle of summer. Your boss didn’t like it, and threatened to write you up, but you didn’t care. There was something bright and glowing inside of you; you weren’t sure where it came from, or how long it would stay, but you wanted to hold onto it for as long as it would stay. You didn’t want to be cooped up in an office all day. You didn’t want to be cooped up anywhere at all.

You wanted to run, or maybe ride your bike--maybe you could go window shopping, or maybe go on a hike. The last one appealed the most to you, though you hadn’t actually gone hiking since you were in high school.

Even your own self doubts couldn’t keep you away as you gathered the materials you needed for a long hike and packed them into a bag that was comfortable to wear and threw it into the backseat of your car. Before you could second guess yourself, you were off.

Mt. Ebott was really the only close place to hike near the big city that you lived in and despite its reputation, you constantly saw your old classmates and such posting pictures of hiking and camping at the base of the mountain on the social media feed you usually scrolled passively and now you felt that strange glowing something inside of you practically brimming with excitement. It was a new day and maybe a new way of looking at life. Maybe you’d take up cooking again, or finally quit your dead end job.

Of course, it sort of went downhill from there. For a little bit.

I mean, who could have expected you would have found that strange cave? Or the hole that was hidden at the back of it? You hadn’t even _seen_ the hole when you fell into it; and yet, when you looked back up from the bottom-- _so far down! How had you survived that fall??_ \--it was a gaping maw, easily big enough to swallow a car, or maybe even a large truck.

Honestly, you had spent way too much time trying to climb out, before the _rest_ of everything that had happened. There was that strange flower, Flowey (what a name; you just shook your head every time you thought it), the kind goat monster woman named Toriel and her home in the ruins, Napstablook and his shy self-doubt and just...everything. It was like a fairytale, or something.

Toriel had been heartbroken to see you go not long after you arrived, but since you were an adult, she didn’t do more than pack you some food and warn you about Asgore and his Royal Guard. You had taken the warning in stride and accepted that even fairytales had their dangers.

So how did that land you here, pressed against Grillby in his smallest pantry? Well, it had been one of the things waiting on the other side of those large heavy doors. A snowy forest and small village, populated with colorful monsters who were kind and welcoming. It didn’t seem like any of them realized you were human, just another monster who looked a little different from most.

Of course, a few monsters recognized you for what you were. The skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus were the first two you had met once you stepped out of the relative safety of the ruins and Papyrus--as someone who wanted desperately to become a Royal Guard--was adamant that he would catch you with his amazing puzzles and clever wit. You weren’t sure about him until he revealed just how kind he really was and even you couldn’t deny how much fun all his puzzles had been, even if they _had_ been put together with the intent to capture you (or some other poor human thrust into this strange and magical place).

When both brothers decided to call you ‘friend’, something Papyrus was eager for and Sans just accepted, they were pretty insistent that you stay in Snowdin, the small picturesque town where it always snowed and monsters were all excited for you as a new settler in their town. The bunny who ran the inn was even kind enough to lower her rate while you figured everything out.

It was...strange, to say the least.

On the surface, you had basically been alone. Any family you had wasn’t close--in distance or otherwise--all your friends from high school and college had fallen off the map now that you all were working full time just to make ends meet. Your neighbors were standoffish or just plain rude, your coworkers were uninterested in anything other than getting off and going home.

To have an entire town welcome you in? To have kind strangers dropping off food and to spare a few gold so you could settle in and be comfortable? It was more than unreal. It was so touching you nearly cried every time someone new showed up.

It was Sans who put in a good word for you so you could get a job at Grillby’s. You couldn’t imagine wanting to leave this happy little town and you were determined to show as much kindness to the monsters of the village as they had shown to you. Working at Grillby’s was your chance to take care of yourself and pay back the monsters who helped you.

The longer you stayed in the Underground and the longer you stayed in Snowdin, the happier you felt. The glowing feeling inside of you had settled and despite everything, you couldn’t be happier.

Grillby was a hot topic all by himself; mostly because he was made of fire.

The fire apparition was quiet--he preferred to listen or let others dominate conversation, he was always working, from what you could tell, and he was kind. Five months of working for him and you could honestly say he was the kindest monster you had ever known. Hell, he was kinder than most humans put together.

Despite not seeming to need the help, he offered you the job of waitressing and keeping the front end of his business clean. It wasn’t the desk job that you had forced yourself to accept, but you thrived in it: filling orders, serving food, talking to all the regulars (and that included Sans, who was there every night, drinking ketchup like it was going out of style), and you loved every minute of it.

Most of all, you couldn’t get enough of Grillby. Oh, alright, you couldn’t even deny it. You had a monster-sized crush on him. He was tall, well dressed, kind, respected by everyone who knew him and maybe it was something about the way the two of you would stay late during closing to talk endlessly--or maybe the way the flames on the top of his head seemed to burn a little brighter when you came in for your shift every day--but you hoped he liked you the same way you were starting to like him. Not to mention all the daydreams you kept having of him bending you over the bar so you could find out just how hot things could get.

Now…

Well, now you were locked inside of a pantry with him.

All those games of ‘7 minutes in heaven’ and ‘spin the bottle’ were starting to come back to you--not that you ever really played as much as you watched other teens in high school play during parties--and you just couldn’t ignore how hot his body felt against yours.

So, how did you get into this particular scenario?

Well, it mostly had to do with Papyrus’s pure intentions and Sans’s calculated suggestions.

Not more than 10 minutes ago, Papyrus--who had carried a half-asleep Sans under his arm, backwards--had come bursting into the bar while you and Grillby had been chatting. It was before opening, so no one else was in the bar. The noise of the door slamming open had actually made you drop your tray and knock over a bar stool, while Grillby flared a little brighter.

“Papyrus, what-” Grillby’s low tones were overtaken by Papyrus’s loud ones.

“I’M SORRY, I WAS HOPING SHE WOULD BE MORE REASONABLE BECAUSE YOU, HUMAN, ARE MY VERY GOOD FRIEND, AND SO IS SHE SO I WANTED TO BE ABLE TO INTRODUCE YOU, BUT YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY HIDE NOW.”

Instead of rushing to follow his advice, you stood and blinked at him, asking “...Papyrus, who are you talking about?”

“UNDYNE! THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus informed you, and now he stood at the bar, looking between you and Grillby; Papyrus bounced from foot to foot, anxiety dancing off of him. You felt your mouth drop and you swallowed audibly.

“You mean...The Royal Guard who wants to steal my soul?”

“yup,” Sans finally chimed in, even though he was facing the wrong way, “probably should move quickly out the back or something; got any _hot_ ideas, grillbz?”

“SANS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” Papyrus groused, “BESIDES, WE NEED GRILLBY _FIRED_ UP ABOUT THIS PLAN, NOT _SMOTHERED_.”

If it weren’t for the fact that you were in a very real position to lose your soul, you might have found the stars in Sans’s eyes to be adorable. Instead, you turned to Grillby with wide eyes.

“This way.” Grillby held out his hand, and motioned you to meet him at the door labeled ‘Fire Exit’. Before today, you had never used it, but now you followed Grillby past the door frame and into the kitchen beyond it.

Papyrus followed the two of you and set Sans down on a counter as if he were a child, rather than a full-grown monster. “WE MUST FIND A PLACE FOR YOU TO HIDE, HUMAN! SANS, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS?”

Grillby had been in the process of leading you even further back, toward another door that you were sure lead out the back of the bar and into Snowdin, but you both hesitated now. You looked curiously at Papyrus as he approached both you and Grillby, a panicked look crossing his face as he looked around hurriedly.

“Papyrus, we should try to get out of-”

Grillby was cut off by Sans, “try that door next to grillbz; pretty sure that’s a pantry.”

“Wait, Papyrus, we both can’t-”

Papyrus wasn’t listening as the towering skeleton picked both of you up and practically tossed you inside before slamming the door close. Just in time, it seemed, as all four of you heard another loud banging from the front door of the bar again.

“Where’s the human!?” The loud voice was muffled by the wall and now the door that Papyrus pressed against you.

The way Papyrus shoved the two of you into the pantry, Grillby had stumbled back against a small stack of boxes that hadn’t been sorted yet. He wasn’t quite sitting on them, but he had to lean heavily onto their lip as you were shoved into his lap, your rear pressed against him. His hands automatically came up to hold your hips, trying to steady you as you both tried to find balance in the small space. You reached back and held his bare forearms and your hands tingled at the felling of his skin. He was nearly hot to the touch, but it was a constant warmth and you could feel the way his flames licked outward, cusping your fingers and tickling your skin.

You absently wondered if this small room was originally supposed to be for cleaning supplies, but your thoughts were shaken as you heard something drag across the tile. The door against your chest and hands vibrated as something hit against it.

“What the-” The words slipped from your mouth before Grillby’s hand moved from your hip and wrapped around you to hold a finger to your lips, stopping the words in your throat. His firm chest was against your back and his heat was consuming you already.

“Shhhh…” Grillby’s lips were near your ear and you had to stop yourself from shuddering in his hold. You swallowed and nodded, trying to keep your brain from fogging up.

The kitchen door slammed open and you held your breath, hearing the sound of metal scraping against metal--did Undyne wear armor?--and the muffled voice from before now boomed loudly in the kitchen.

“GRILLBY, where are ya!?” The feminine voice had a grit and gravel to it that was strangely pleasant to hear, despite the rage that fueled it, “Papyrus! Where’s the human?”

“WELL, YOU SEE, THE THING IS, UNDYNE, UM-”

You held your breath. Were these your last moments in the Underground? Your heart started to beat the inside of your ribs, so loud in your ears. You shifted and felt antsy. Grillby’s arm tightened around your torso and his hand lowered from your mouth to your collarbone. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back on his shoulder.

“sorry ta say, but ya just missed ‘em,” Sans’s voice was thick and you had a thought that he had found a bottle of ketchup to guzzle, “the human was worried that you’d _hook_ ‘em.”

“BROTHER!”

“Grah! Your puns suck! Now which way did they go?” Undyne stomped one foot, or so you guessed from the sound that came from the kitchen.

You shifted again, leaning forward to try and get some reprieve from the heat of Grillby’s body--or maybe it was your own body that was overheating? You pressed your thighs together and gently rested your head on the wooden door with your eyes closed.

Grillby’s hand had fallen back to your hip when you leaned away, but he had to tighten his grip to keep some form of control. Your scent--something close to warm cinnamon, he thought--was already tempting his focus and the small space all but shoved the two of you together. There was very few positions the two of you could get comfortable in, and all of them included your hips touching his, your rear pressed against his front in such a tempting way. It was all he could do to keep his hands politely on your hips.

“ya know, i dunno; i think i fell asleep,” You could practically hear the shrug in Sans’s voice.

“WHAT’S THE POINT of you telling me ANYTHING, then?” Undyne growled, “Didn’t I hire you as a sentry??”

“i’m on one of my government designated breaks, boss,” Sans yawned.

You almost couldn’t breathe from the anticipation and from the unmistakable feeling of something hard starting to press against your rear. You swallowed and then gasped quietly when you felt something heavy tug at your chest.

You were being pulled into an encounter? _Now?_

Still, you couldn’t deny it and you pushed back on the door with your hands, pressing your body tightly against Grillby’s chest. You felt another tug and your bright aqua soul began to glow softly in the dim light of Grillby’s fire. The colors mixed together, dazzling your eyes and you swallowed tightly, panting against this new feeling. 

The last time you had been in an encounter, Papyrus had been battling you, his bones and infamous blue attack making you wish you were a little more graceful. This felt very similar, but there were some key differences. Instead of seeing your HP bar and the strange options that floated in your sight, the world took on a heavier, more saturated feeling. Colors felt brighter and the light from both Grillby and your soul made it feel like beacons were lit rather than the soft light in the darkness.

Grillby gasped against the shell of your ear and you lost your breath.

“Government designated-” Undyne sounded exasperated, “You numbskull! Do your job and-”

“UNDYNE! YOU MADE A PUN!”

“What? No, I didn-DAMMIT just do your job, Sans!”

You gasped quietly when you felt Grillby’s hand leave your hip. A rush of cold air washed over your body in its absence. Your eyes darted to his hand, which was slowly rising toward your soul, the warm glow of his orange almost getting washed out by the glow of aqua. 

The heat from his hand began to tickle your soul, making your skin tingle as pleasure washed over you, making a new kind of heat start to grow between your legs. A soft breathy moan left you and his fingers twitched closer to your soul. Your hands fell back and you loosely grabbed any part of his shirt you could reach, nearly pulling it out of the top of his pants.

“Sorry,” Grillby’s voice was barely a warm breath against your ear and you saw his hand begin to pull away.

“No!” you breathed, reaching up to loosely grab his wrist, “D...don’t stop.”

You felt your face burn in shy embarrassment. It certainly helped that you didn’t have to see the look on Grillby’s face at that moment. What you didn’t see was a fire apparition doing a good job of biting his lip, considering he didn’t have teeth--at least in a literal sense. He felt his cock harden against your rear and your antsy movements did nothing but make the problem worse. He let you guide his hand back up toward your soul and he curled his fingers so he could gently drag his knuckle against the curve of it.

You let your head fall back onto his shoulder and your nails dug into his forearm before your hand dropped to wipe your palm against your skirt, even though there was no sweat there. Your thighs pinched together, but you could already feel the slick between your legs.

“Damnit!” Undyne cursed, drawing your attention again as you pressed your lips together tightly, swallowing a whimper. Grillby’s fingers continued to gently tease your soul. “. . .Hey, why is that door blocked off with a chair?”

Blocked by a chair? You sucked in a breath through your nose and realized what that scraping noise had been before. Someone--probably Papyrus--had put a chair beneath the doorknob to try and lock Undyne out without realizing how incriminating it actually was.

You could hear the fish monster moving closer and it made you hold your breath-

Until Grillby’s hand wrapped around your soul and you had to bite your knuckle to keep your gasping for air silent.

“grillbz’s backdoor has a broken lock,” Sans smoothed before Papyrus could even answer.

You wanted to breathe a sigh of relief at his lie, but Undyne was already asking another question that had you closing your eyes tightly and pressing back into Grillby. You felt him tense and his hard erection pressed harder at the cleft of your ass, making his hot breath fan over your neck in a quiet moan.

“...Well, if that’s his back door, just tell me WHY does THAT door say ‘exit’, huh??” Undyne sounded so suspicious you could almost imagine her reaching for the chair, intent on exposing your hiding place.

You closed your eyes and were torn between the fear of getting caught by Undyne and the pleasurable pit at the bottom of your stomach that threatened to swallow you whole. You bucked your hips back into Grillby’s lap and his hand tightened around your soul. You felt dizzy.

“that was me; practical joke gone wrong--grillbz didn’t even notice,” Sans supplied so easily you almost believed him yourself.

“Hmm….”

Grillby’s hand, the one still on your hip, started to travel down your thigh, teasing the hem of your skirt before dipping below it. His fingers began to drag upward, tugging your skirt with it. You tilted your head to look over at his face; his bright orange flame flickered and danced with yellow and now a little blue that covered his cheeks.

Was he blushing? Blue fire meant a hotter flame, right?

“Where’s Grillby?” Undyne demanded.

 _In the pantry next to you, with his hand up my skirt,_ You answered in your head, your teeth digging into your bottom lip as your thighs spread for Grillby’s seeking fingers. You swallowed when he traced the outline of your underwear with his fingertip.

“probably gone out to see if he can get a new lock,” Sans answered. A distant part of the back of your mind wondered if anyone noticed how few puns Sans had actually made in the past few minutes.

“Maybe I should wait for him,” Undyne groused and you bit your lip.

Grillby’s fingers dipped beneath your underwear and slid along your wet slit, making your body shiver and pleasure explode behind your eyes. You heard him suck in a breath against your ear and suddenly, he was kissing your neck, his lips scorching and needy.

“yeah, ya could.”

“UNDYNE! YOU CANNOT WAIT LONG; OUR TRAINING SESSION IS SUPPOSED TO START SOON!” Papyrus sounded hurt.

“Papyrus, it's a human!”

“YES, BUT…”

There was a moment of silence and you bit your lip so hard you drew blood while you tried so swallow the sounds of pleasure that wanted to escape you as Grillby’s fingers explored your folds. You trembled against him. His thumb rubbed tight circles on your soul, and his finger on his other hand followed suit as soon as he found your clit. You bucked in his hold and wanted to sob from pleasure, but you couldn’t move or breathe properly.

“Oh, ALRIGHT already! Stop giving me that look!” Undyne suddenly yelled, and Papyrus cheered.

If you could breathe, you’d be sighing in relief. Except you knew if you opened your mouth right now, you’d scream in pleasure.

“Sans! Do me a solid and get back to work! Keep an eye out for the human while I give your brother his super special training!”

“gotcha, will do,” Sans was yawning again, but Undyne seemed pleased anyway.

“PAPYRUS! Come on!” Undyne began to stomp away.

“COMING, UNDYNE!” Papyrus cheered happily, but he seemed to hang back long enough to loudly ‘whisper’ to Sans, “Brother! Don’t fall asleep! Don’t forget to release the human and Grillby!”

“yeah, okay,” Sans didn’t sound anywhere near awake, even muffled through the door.

You weren’t sure which you hated more: the idea that Grillby would be stopping soon, or the thought that Sans would release the two of you while your skirt was up around your hips. Now that Undyne was gone, you both probably should talk about this.

Except, Grillby didn’t stop. You gasped quietly as you felt one of his burning fingers slip up inside of you. You couldn’t stop the quiet moan that left your throat and your hips bucked against his again.

“What if Sans catches us?” You breathed, almost whining as his finger pumped in and out of you.

“Asleep or not, Sans probably wouldn’t free us anytime soon anyway,” Grillby answered, his words etching into your skin as he spoke between kisses along your jaw.

You snorted. “Has he been harrassing you too?”

Grillby hummed and another finger pushed its way inside of you. With this, you supposed it should have been obvious, but you couldn’t stop the small blush at the idea that Grillby had a crush on you, too and that Sans had tried to mediate the two of you. If you didn’t know any better, you might guess that all of this had been a set up on his part, except he’d be too lazy to orchestrate something like this.

You leaned forward and rested your forearms against the door and let your head drop. Grillby followed you and continued to kiss the back of your neck. His hand finally released your soul and breathing became easier; the heavy pleasure that came from when he touched the cyan heart was somewhere deep at your core, and it seemed to grip every part of you at the same time.

Now, his hand began unbuttoning the shirt you wore for your shift and he seemed somewhat skilled as he made quick work of them so he could dip his hand beneath the fabric and palm your breast through your bra. Your body squirmed against his and you pressed back into him, and you were rewarded with a low moan against your skin.

You trembled as his hands pulled away from your skin and left cool air to tease you; you heard him unbuckle his belt and you turned your head to look back at him. He had unbuttoned and untucked his shirt; you bit your lip when you saw his pants around his thighs and his cock, long and hard. He pressed against you and you moaned as he slid between your thighs, pressing your underwear against your wet entrance, soaking them through quickly.

“Are you sure you want me to continue?” Grillby’s voice broke over the back of your neck and you shivered again.

“Yes, please,” You cooed, pressing your thighs together to encourage him.

He hummed again and you bit your lip when his fingers dragged your underwear over the curve of your rear and down your thighs. His heat pressed to your entrance and you pressed back against him, moaning when you felt his head slip inside. He filled you and made you dig your nails into the wood of the door in front of you.

You closed your eyes as you saw stars, pleasure streaking across your vision like lights and you couldn’t stop yourself from bucking backwards. Grillby’s hands found your hips again as he steadied you, forcing you to take him slowly even as you whined in the back of your throat.

“Tease,” You accused, but Grillby simply chuckled in response and pressed into you until he was fully seated with your body twitching around his cock.

You were tight and your seeking hips kept him on his toes while he tried to gain some semblance of control, grasping at straws as you tempted him with your scent, your breathy hidden moans, and even with the sound of your nails dragging across the hollow wood of the door. You drew him in like an old addiction, even though you both had never done this before. He couldn’t deny how badly you both wanted-- _needed_ \--this. When your hips bucked again, he let his own react and he chuckled at your gasp.

“You’ll regret pushing me,” he promised, his voice low and smooth against your neck; you shivered.

“Promise?”

He chuckled and you were vaguely aware of your aqua colored soul moving around your body so that it floated above your back instead of beneath your chest. His hands smoothed over your clothes and skin so that he could reach up and push your bra up over your breasts, freeing them so he could tease and toy. He felt a sense of pride as he listened to the sounds he was able to pull from you with every pinch and flick of his fingers. 

When his hips began moving against yours, you were lost. The fire apparition kept an even pace, and you bit your knuckle again to keep from screaming. Ecstasy filled you over and over, while his cock fueled the fire kindling in your body. You were just thinking how you couldn’t last, when Grillby leaned over you and kissed your soul; your breath stuttered.

“Gr-Grillby,” You gasped and pushed back to meet his thrusts, “D-don’t, I’ll scream-”

“Promise?”

You choked on the giggle that left your mouth from his cheeky response, but it was lost again as the coil in your belly started to tighten.

“I can’t-I can’t; I’m gonna come,” You whimpered, arching your back and meeting him thrust for thrust.

His hands moved from your breasts to your hips, but one slid down to your entrance. One of his fingers circled your clit again, making you squeal quietly.

“Then come for me,” He breathed over your soul and you swore you felt teeth drag across your soul.

You came undone and the only thing that kept you from screaming was the knuckle you shoved into your own mouth. Your body spasmed and tightened around Grillby’s cock, making his hips buck out of rhythm--once, twice, three times--and he followed after you, white hot pleasure soaking the both of you as your rode out your orgasms.

The heavy feeling in your chest told you that the encounter was over and your soul was back inside of you again. You felt Grillby pull you both, still fully sheathed inside of you. He managed to get you both on top of the pile of boxes--luckily filled with something sturdy, because Grillby wasn’t sure he could stand any longer. You settled in his lap and against his chest, moaning as he shifted inside of you.

You leaned your head back on his shoulder and glanced at him and noted the blue flush now on his face. You giggled and reached up to touch it, your own face burning a little as you spoke.

“I’m...not sure I pictured our first time like this…” You admitted shyly.

“Neither did I,” He admitted, a smile crossing his features.

“I didn’t realize how kinky you are,” You teased.

The blue blush spread on his face and he buried his face into your shoulder blade; you bit your lip to keep yourself from giggling--what a strange juxtaposition of bold and shy. Having sex in his pantry while others were just on the other side of the door was par, but talking about it was too much.

“I liked it,” You breathed, feeling your face burn, but the way he jumped and looked at you was worth it.

There was an awkward struggle to right both of your clothes, to make yourselves somewhat decent, but neither of you could ignore the fact that Sans hadn’t opened the door and instead, you could hear his faint snores coming from somewhere in the kitchen. Despite yelling through the door, banging on the wood, and even calling his cellphone (which was either on silent or not on his person), neither of you could do anything to rouse him to free you both.

“I really don’t want to have to destroy this door,” Grillby lamented, but your thoughts were elsewhere as you settled for the inevitable wait.

“So…” You glanced over your shoulder at him, since turning would probably be way too hard and just leave you squashed chest to chest with him, “...How long have you realized I’m a human? You didn’t react or anything when Papyrus said it.”

Grillby seemed surprised by your question, but answered, “I’ve known since you walked into the bar with Sans that first time.”

“You didn’t care?” You turned to look at his glowing face, watching his glowing eyes from behind his glasses.

“Hmmm….it's not that I didn’t care,” Grillby’s arms settled around your waist comfortably, “I trusted Sans, and I thought you were cute.”

You blushed and slapped his arm softly, “Oh stop!”

It was another hour before Sans finally woke up and freed the two of you; you hated the shit-eating grin on his face. He was just so damn proud he finally got the two of you to admit to feelings.

“now ya jus’ gotta make it official, or somethin,” He chuckled with a yawn, “so, ya gonna open soon, grillbz?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, and please follow my tumblr: [PurpleFictionMom.tumblr.com](http://purplefictionmom.tumblr.com/) My ask is always open!


End file.
